


Perdu et trouvé

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Baby Canada, Father/Son, Fluff, Happy Story, Human AU, Human Names Used, Papa France, i'm not crying, you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Human AU. Francis turns the pages in his book of life, the newest chapter being one that will change him forever.





	

Spring is the season for Change, love and New beginnings, as well as a certain Frenchman’s favorite time of year. His country always seemed to flourish during this time of year, even though rainy days such as these. Francis held his grey umbrella in one hand, his other hand in his pocket to keep warm on the unseasonably chilly day. 

 

Walking from the boutique he owned to his Flat downtown, that is when he heard it. The sound was so soft that had it been raining any harder, he would have carried on without a thought. The soft cry of a small child sounded to his right, all movement stopping as the sound came again. He looked around, confusion on his face when he saw not Families in the area. “What in ze world is going on?” There was a nervous feeling in his stomach as he followed the sound down an old ally way.

 

“Bonjour? Anyone out ‘ere?” He called out, leaning out under his covering to see clearly as the sound had gotten a bit louder as he neared a dumpster. He looked around the mass of Blue metal and dropped him umbrella. 

 

Nestled in a soft blue blanket lay a baby boy, he couldn’t have been more than a year old. A wet white bear in his arms, the child cried out. Blond waves stuck to his face as he shivered, trying to gain warmth that could not be there from his stuffed animal. 

 

“Mon Dieu! You poor thing!” Francis Quickly scooped up the crying child and placed him under his Jacket. The Baby was cold, but as he registered the warmth and crying turned to sniffles; he opened his eyes. Indigo eyes met Sapphire as a small hand reaches up to tug on a wet strand of long blond hair. Confusion was in his eyes as the baby couldn’t register who the new person was, but he did not cry again. Anything was better than the wet cold he had been in for who knows how long.

 

“Who would put you ‘ere, Petite bébé?” Francis grabbed his umbrella before making his way to a small family doctor he knew of near them. Once he had made sure the child was healthy (only slightly chilled and needed to be kept warm the next few days to make sure he would stay healthy) the Doctor asked what he would do with the new found infant.

 

“ ‘E will live with me. I have been lonely for years and I have more than enough to make sure the child 'as everything 'e could possibly want. I will give him a family and a 'ome, one that 'e will be safe and loved in.” The Doctor smiled as he signed the paperwork the man would need to give to the proper authorities. “Oui, but what will you call 'im?” 

 

The long haired man paused for a moment and thought, a small giggle broke the silence as the baby reached up and placed small hands on either side of the man’s face. A slow smile spread across the adult’s face as soft blue eyes gazed at the baby in his arms. “Mathieu.” He says reverently. “Mon Petite Mathieu.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a late night drabble that I will work on expanding into a series! 
> 
> *Bows* Thank you for reading


End file.
